Always Out of Reach
by jokersgirl10
Summary: She would always love him, but he shined so brightly, that she could never be with him and why would he want to be with her, after all she was nothing like her.
**Hi everyone this a one shot for my OC and Jaden. I hope you like it, this is my first YU GI Oh GX story, no flames and please review.**

* * *

The crowd roared with excitement at seeing the number one duellist in the academy, Jaden Yuki, throwing down now that he was back. The student's shouts made the arena unbearably loud but to Stelmaria Shizuka, it was home. She had missed him so much when he was gone. The smile that grew on her face from watching him duel didn't go unnoticed by the Aussie next to her. Stelmaria was a fair skinned girl with bright green eyes and long wavy golden brown hair. She was wearing the Obelisk girl's uniform with black mid-thigh high tights.

Stelmaria had wondered if she would ever see him after his duel with Yubel, but the smiling boy she once knew seemed to have vanished when he returned. It had taken a long time, slowly; he was getting back to himself. It warmed her heart to see Jaden happy and enjoying duelling again. The duel did not last much longer before Blair and Hassleberry life points dropped to zero.

When Alexis looked up and smirked at her before walking closer to Jaden. Stelmaria's smile dropped immediately, her stomach fell through the floor. Reality crashing down on her so heavily, she felt faint. No matter how much she loved Jaden he would always be out of arms reach. He was out of her league and she would be stuck in the friend zone forever, watching while he lived his life blissfully unware of her inner turmoil.

Jaden was still waving to the mass of students, Stelmaria turned on her heel and the left the arena before Jim could ask what was wrong with her. The cool night's air made her a shiver run up her spine, but she carried on walking down to the cliff. School was almost over they would be graduating soon, maybe it for the best, she couldn't compete with Alexis for Jaden.

Alexis would win, she was Alexis: perfect, brave, blonde, beautiful, Queen of the Obelisk, Alexis Rhodes. There was no way Jaden wouldn't like her, almost every male in the Academy wanted Alexis and nearly every girl wanted to be her.

Her sister told her to ignore Alexis and tell Jaden anyway but she just couldn't, it was too late to ask for her advice now. Besides Akira had her only problems, she had a crush on Jesse; she didn't have time to watch her sister mope around.

Stelmaria had been wrapped in her thoughts; she hadn't noticed that her feet lead her to the forest, just outside the Slifer red dorm.

"That was great duel Alexis; I had a lot of fun." Stelmaria stopped in her tracks at seeing Jaden and Alexis, alone, together.

"I'm glad Jaden; there's been something I've been meaning to tell you." Alexis took a step closer to him. "I love you Jaden." Stelmaria tried her best to stop the tears from welling up, but one managed to escape along with strangled sob. She never wanted to see this, hadn't she suffered enough.

Jaden's head whip around and spotted her stood there, watching. There for something unreadable in Jaden expression before she turned and ran.

Stelmaria ran as fast as possible, she was not far from her dorm now; she just wanted to be left alone and cry into her pillow. Memories of their time together at the academy flooded her mind the happiest, the sadist she been there for all of them and more than once she had pulled Jaden back from the brink, when he had been in a tough duel.

Stelmaria suddenly slammed into something hard but instead of falling to the ground somebody wrapped they arms around her, they pulled her close, she couldn't tell who it was her vision far to blurred. The boy's body was warm, they weren't much taller than her it couldn't be Jim, it wouldn't be Chazz, he hated it when girls cried.

"Shh Stelmaria, it's alright." Pulling away she saw the red Slifer jacket, high collared black shirt and the same warm, loving brown eyes she had fallen in love with.

She tried to pull away from him, tears forgotten, what was he doing here, he should be with Alexis, not her. Stelmaria never realised how strong Jaden was until now, he certainly didn't look it.

"Let me go Jaden, I don't want your pity, go back to your girlfriend." She shouted under normal circumstances Stelmaria would never dream of raising her voice at anyone but she was too upset to think straight.

Jaden pulled her closer than before pressing his lips against her forehead. She stopped moving then, too stunned to do anything.

"Alexis is not my girlfriend, I don't love Alexis, and she was my friend nothing more." It took Stelmaria a second to process what Jaden had said before she came back to herself.

"Why wouldn't you love her she's perfect, are you out of your mind Jaden other boys our age would kill to date her- what do mean was your friend." He pulled back from her enough so she could see his angered expression, even in the poor light.

"After you ran, I was going to follow you but she grabbed my arm and demanded an answer. When I told her I didn't love her, she called you names said horrible things about you. If she was really my friend she wouldn't speak that way about someone I love."

"What did you just say?" Jaden smiled before cupping her face and tilting her head back. Stelmaria must have heard him wrong there was no way he was talking about her. That thought didn't stop her heart from fluttering with hope, that maybe he was talking about her.

"I said I love you Stelmaria." Jaden didn't give her a chance to answer before he pressed his lips to hers; it was a sweet chaste kiss. Stelmaria snapped out of her shock long enough to wrap her arms around Jaden's neck and tug him closer. Jaden pushed her back till she was pressed between the tree and him, the kiss never breaking.

When they run out of air, they pulled apart Stelmaria placed her hand on Jaden's cheek, he leaned into her touch, kissing her palm.

"I love you too Jaden." He pulled her forward into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. Stelmaria couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face from knowing that Jaden loved her too.

Stelmaria didn't realise just how cold it was out here before she shivered. Jaden kissed her hair before pulling away; he slipped off his Slifer jacket and helped her to slide it on. Stelmaria suddenly felt a lot warmer but maybe that was to do with the look Jaden was giving her.

"Come on let's get back to the dorm, I can't have you getting sick on me." He slipped his hand into hers; twinning their fingers together as they walk back to the dorm.

Stelmaria kicked off her shoes when they got inside Jaden's room, Hassleberry and Syrus weren't here. She slipped Jaden's jacket off hanging it on the desk chair. Now she was starting to warm up Stelmaria felt a wave of exhaustion hit, it must have been for that crying and the weight finally lifted of her chest now that Jaden knew how she felt.

"Stelmaria," Jaden voices was beside her ear, "let's get to bed I'm tired and I know you are too."

"What makes you say that?" Stelmaria turned around to face him.

"You were yawning the entire way back here." Stelmaria's face burned, Jaden laugh before climbing into the bed, "Come on Stel I promise I don't bite." Stelmaria pushed her hair out of her face then climbed in next to Jaden. He wrap his arms around her, her face was lying against Jaden's chest. She was just about to close her eyes when Jaden bent down and stole a kiss from her.

"Night Stel,"

"Night Jay,"


End file.
